


Morning

by Lizlow



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: when he opens his eyes, he sees anangellooking down upon him, but he pinches himself, and reminds himself he's still on this plane. he's the sort of hopeless fool that spentagesrunning in circles away from - ha, he hates to admit it - facing it all. this is why, a... a blessing ofthiscaliber is unthinkable..!and yet, on this beautiful morning, despite the state he's in, she is still present, and smiling at him. his thoughts rattle and he asks himself, over and over, just how... how is it him, how is it thatenomoto mineois fortunate enough to have the best and coolestpersonin the world by his side?
Relationships: Enomoto Mineo/Hoshino Ichika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> _it's said that on some simple, free days, the pair sit before their game console, and mineo weeps for the tender romance of a samurai and his gentle, strong, brave partner in a world where demons exist and the blooming petals dance about them_
> 
> mineo, mineo, how i've missed you! i really like working with him and ichika; i adore the both of them so, so much! i haven't properly written him in a while, but i had a lot of fun with it! i had saved and rewrote the first bit from something i started a couple years ago, and here's the result! thank you for reading!

How’d he get so lucky? 

He asks himself this as he opens his eyes upon the twitch of his nose; it’s the _inviting_ smell of her cooking that causes him to stir. That homely waft is one of the _highest blessings_ in the world. He is _honored_ . None other will ever be able to comparably take _this_ in (probably), for this experience is behind-the-scenes, unwritten in _all_ of the history books out there, but it’s still of an absolutely _heart-pounding_ , ever enticing importance, _of course_. 

How’d _he_ get so _lucky_? 

He wonders this as he sits up and tries to peer over to the kitchen, where _she’s_ currently set about her work. He can tell she’s very determined, with the way her footsteps reverbs, the way she’s making ruts in the floor. That’s just it, though, she puts her all in what she does! Really, he should already be up and assisting her - through thick and thin they _must_ strive for togetherness! They aren’t just... _l-lovers..!_ They’re _partners_ in everything! _Ahem_ , regardless, that pep in her step is absolutely, _absolutely..!!!_

“ _How’d_ **_I_ ** _get so_ **_lucky?!?!_** _”_

Mineo _thinks_ he’s thinking this to himself, but reality is a ‘cruel’ mistress who doesn’t want him to keep things bundled up, and the jolt of his own exclamation alone is enough to cause him to tumble out of bed. _Ahh!!_ He definitely shouted that, he _definitely_ did! His long, loose hair spreads around him in a huff, his energy waved out, so he settles himself into staring at the ceiling - _yes_ \- laying right there on the floor. A surrender suitable of the crash-landed situation it has culminated into. _Mineo, Mineo, how_ **_uncool!!_ ** _How are you supposed to impress her - a-ah, there... she is..._

Looking down at him with the (concerned) smile of an _angel_ , is her, _Ichika_. Light surrounds her, making his vision solely, completely, to what is before him, and what _that_ accomplishes is radiantly _amplifying_ the scenario. She bends down closer, as though she’s attempting to get him to bounce back up -- _which_ is something she always manages to do. But in this moment of their eyes looking, there’s just one reaction for them both: _Laughter_. 

“Haha, I _think_ it might have to do with you being you. Anyway, good morning, Mineo-san!”

“Ahahahaaa, m-morning to you too, Ichika!” 

She sticks out her hand and he’s extra careful to push his own weight up instead of off-loading it all on her, making double-sure that she wouldn’t go falling over _with_ him. Of course, if it did happen, he’d blubber and they’d giggle it off, but still. He should try not to make a mess of things, since she’s - _they’ve_ \- been working so hard to keep it all in order. 

And look totally _badass_ while doing so, naturally. 

Come on, Mineo! _You are a warrior among warriors and she... she is your comrade, nay, your commander, the lady you, as the samurai that’s worth 1000 of them, serve!_

In a really _smooth_ move, Mineo manages to wrap his arms around Ichika as soon as he’s steadied and upright. Even mere seconds of the settling in of her hand in his is enough to charge him up, so this is the _ultimate moment on this fine morning!_ He’s ready to tackle a whole day’s - _no_ , a whole week’s - worth of tough jobs! 

“O-Oh! Ready to work today!”

“Mineo-san,” Ichika speaks and pats his back before they both pull back, “we both have the day off..!”

“Haa? Haa, right... That’s right!” 

His dejection is only momentary, before it flings itself right into flustering. These brief _seconds_ of embarrassment are just a part of the fluffy days of love, and he’s pictured - and discarded - all his worries about _this and that_ . He can live in the present, and still she loves him with all the might that he does in return. There’s no need for guidance when _life_ has taken the wheel. He doesn’t need to force himself to be cool, right? 

_...Right?_

“But that means we can spend the day together! Let’s... Let’s charge at it with as much enthusiasm as possible!” 

“Y-Yeah!” 

Leave it to Ichika to make sure he’s aware that he can just... be himself. No eye patch, no front. This is, yet again, the _best morning_ **_ever_** , and it’s just one of many. _Haha_ , he can hardly believe that it’s _real_ , true. It’s undeniable, though. After everything, here they stand, the past is in the past, and the tomorrow - _today_ is here. 

If one of them were to ever lose their way again, then surely the other will return to their side and await the moment they refigure themselves out, how to forge their path forward. 

They come to the kitchen where the food is set, albeit a little cooled off from the time that had been, well, entirely derailed by his _outstanding_ awakening, but that’s alright. It’s _delicious!_ And he thanks everything he can that he has a chance to, once again, eat a meal made with love. He’s got to try to wake up sooner, better, so he can lend her a hand - oh, and to Kazuki too! 

_Man_ , he really met the coolest, cutest, sweetest person in the whole, wide world! 

Calm washes in and cleanses their souls. “Here’s to another day then, Ichika!”

“Yes!”

To this ‘cheer’ Mineo downs his coffee -- but unlike some of the other pieces of this breakfast, it’s still rather _burning passionately with everything it’s got_ so -

“ _Hmph-ff!!!”_

“M-Mineo-san?”

Everything will turn out all right. It’s because of who they are that their idle days can be like this Fortune still continues to smile upon him, them, doesn’t it? In the face of adversity, they found themselves a new dawn, and it’s these days that _perseverance_ has rewarded them with. Evil will never _be defeated_ , so they will again and again stand, even if they get hammered down, they’ll _combat it all_ to the bitter end. Malice won’t claim _victory!_

That’s their pledge, and it is _unshakable!_


End file.
